1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control circuit of a piezoelectric driving device, a piezoelectric driving device, an ultrasonic motor, a robot, a hand, and a pump.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2008-199774, a state of a piezoelectric element is determined by a potential difference detection unit that measures a potential difference of both ends of a detection resistor connected to the piezoelectric element, and a state determination unit that determines a state of the piezoelectric element based on the potential difference measured by the potential difference detection unit.
However, in a case where a plurality of piezoelectric elements are provided, it is necessary to provide a plurality of potential difference detection units and state determination units, in order to detect states of the plurality of piezoelectric elements. Accordingly, the configuration thereof becomes complicated and it is difficult to achieve miniaturization.